He Arose From The Darkness
by Dela-Vegeta Satan
Summary: What happens when you put love, lust, passion, and a one bad Sayain in a story about Videl. Starts at the martial arts tourney and finishes some time...later?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Rating R for bad language, violence, and lemon!!! ^-^ Chapter One: Why Me?!  
  
10:30am- The Satan Mansion "Videl! Wake up this instant, do you want to make me late for the tournament, you should of been up hours ago!" Hurcule cried as Videl opened her sleepy eyes, only to find her father hanging over her, moaning.  
  
"Ah, dad it's only 10:31 in the morning" Videl said sleepily. Hurcule sighed.  
  
"I know that dear, but daddy needs to go to a press conference and then to my fans. Now be a good girl, get ready and get a few things packed, ok?" he exclaimed as he made his way out of the room. Videl groaned as she rolled over in her queen sized bed.  
  
Why me? I only entered this damned tournament so I can fight Saiyanman and to please my dad...jezz can't a girl sleep anymore Videl thought. She sighed, got out of bed and made her way to the bath room.  
  
10:30am-The Son House Drooling, "...Videl..." Gohan moaned. (A/N: Hehe ^-^;)  
  
"Gohan! Gohan!" Shouted a very loud voice, which ran into the room jumping on the sleeping teenaged boys' stomach. Gohan shot up seeing a little miniature Goku in his lap. Gohan sighed as he rubbed his eyes like a little kid would.  
  
"Hi squirt, hey what's up?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Hurry bro, everyone's downstairs waiting for you!" Goten said excitedly while jumping up and down on the bedroom floor. Gohan yawned as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Gohan looked back at Goten to see his bright, happy grin. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Goten, tell mum I'll be down in a minute, ok?"  
  
"Ok Bro!" Goten replied as he make his own way down stairs. Gohan entered the bathroom and turned on the cold tap.  
  
Why me? I only entered the tournament because I was blackmailed, and all that training I needed to do with Videl...that reminds me about Videl, I wonder if she's...ah COLD!! Gohan thought as he splashed himself with cold water. He finally got washed and went into his room to pack and dress.  
  
Few minutes later-The Son house "Where is that Gohan?" Chichi said, getting the Frying-Pan-Of-Doom™ out before glancing over to Goku. He gulped as he made his way to Gohan's 'den'. Goku knocked on the door, but there was no answer, he sighed.  
  
Asleep again...jezz. Goku opened the door to find a half naked Gohan (topless...drool...^-^), moaning.  
  
"...Videl, I'm not Saiyanmmmm..." Goku got the biggest evil grin ever. "Hey Gohan, *Videl*'s here!" Goku said teasingly. Gohan shot up for the second time that morning but instead of Goten in his lap, he had a face full of floor. Gohan got up quickly and looked round his room in a panic.  
  
"She is! Where, where!" Gohan shouted. Goku turned round to walk out, but stopped at the pine doorway.  
  
"She isn't really, I only said it so I could get you out of bed...and anyways, who is this *Videl*. A girlfriend of yours maybe" Goku asked. Gohan blushed.  
  
"DAD, SHE'S MY FRIEND, NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan shouted, and looked away with embarrassment. Goku chuckled as he put hands up in defence.  
  
"Ok, Ok, she's your *friend*, got it...look, hurry, everyone's waiting and Veggie is getting *peed* off." And with that Goku left his son to get ready.  
  
After Goku, left Gohan put on the top of his Gi (Blue and red Gi) and packed some stuff to go. He finally reached downstairs and gave the Z-gang the Son Grin™.  
  
"Sorry guys" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok Gohan..." Bulma replied "...Now, shall we go?" The gang headed out into a capsule corp. jet copter and headed to the tournament.  
  
Meanwhile at the Satan Mansion "VIDEL HURRY UP, WE'VE GOTTA GO!" Hurcule shouted.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm comin' I'm comin'" Videl sighed dropping her suit case on the porch outside the front door. The Butler lifted the suit case up and placed it in the boot of the limo, then returned after shutting it.  
  
"Sir," the butler said in a posh English voice "your luggage is in the boot and is ready to go when you are"  
  
"Thank you Jenkins" Hurcule said (A/N:WOW is that even possible).  
  
"Will there be anything else sir!" asked Jenkins  
  
"No, we will go now" Hurcule replied. The driver then emerged from the mansion and opened the door to the limo. Videl sighed and went in first, then Hurcule. The door shut and the vehicle started to move.  
~END~ (A/N: Hi ya people, I'm Devil Satan. But enough about me. So here is the first chappie...and I know first chappies are always boring ^-^. Well n e wayz don't forget to Read and Review!! K got 2 go!! Bbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee ^-^)  
Chapter Two Gohan finds Videl at the tourney, but Videl isn't very happy with a certain blond boy. Can Gohan help Videl? Who knows! ^-^ 


	2. Hi Ya!

Rating R for bad language, violence, and lemon  
  


* * *

  
Scene ChangesThoughts  
  
"Speech"  
  
::Bond::  
  
Chapter Two: Hi ya!!  
  
Few hours later-At the tourneyI wonder where Videl is? Gohan thought as he walked along to the tournament ground. Krillin, who was walking next to Gohan, looked up to see a frown on Gohan's face.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up?" Krillin asked. The Z-gang turned to Gohan.  
  
"Huh...wha...who?" Gohan said, shaking his head.  
  
"So," Yamcha smirked "Who are you thinkin' about?"  
  
"Probably Videl" Goku butted in. Gohan blushed under his sunglasses of his Saiyanman costume.  
  
"What...n-no, I was just thinkin' about the tournament" Gohan stuttered.  
  
"Gohan, are you blushing or is that sunburn I can see?" Trunks chuckled as Goten laughed.  
  
"Aww, guys drop it will ya!" Gohan whined.  
  
"Ok, ok, jezz, I'm hungry" Goku said grabbing hold of his Gi, were his stomach was. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Kakarot, you're always hungry"  
  
"I know, but I only had 24 plates of pancakes!" Goku whined like a big baby.  
  
"Just 24!" Bulma exclaimed. Goku nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Goku, you're as bad as Goten!" Chichi remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I know ...hey can we stop somewhere and get a snack"  
  
Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Goku, you and your stomach are something else"  
  
The Z-gang laughed and took a seat at a restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile-At the tourney airport  
  
"The crowd is going wild here at the tournament airport as Hercule Satan and his daughter arrive here," said a reporter. Hercule stepped out of the plane with Videl in tow.  
  
"Yeah! Who wants to see some action?" Hercule shouted. The crowd screamed and shouted. Videl sighed and looked away in embarrassment. A few seconds later, they walked down the stairs only to be ambushed by reporters.  
  
"Hercule, what's it like to return to the tournament?" one man shouted. "Like I say every year, it's great to come back, but this year is extra special!" Hurcule answered. The crowd went wild again as he posed.  
  
"Why is this so special?" another man shouted. Hurcule brought Videl to his side then turned to the crowd.  
  
"This year is special because my daughter will be entering for the first time in the Adult Division!" Hurcule shouted back. After a few more question for Hurcule, Videl managed to slip away without any body noticing.  
  
A ¼ of an hour laterI wonder where Gohan is Videl thought. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist. The pair of arms pulled Videl against the figures body. The figure whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey babe, how you doin'?" Videl decked the figure and turned into a fighting stance, then gasped when she realised who it was.  
  
"SHARPENER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?" Videl screamed giving him a Death Glare™.  
  
"Jezz Vid, I was only messin' with ya!" Sharpener wined as he got up off the tiled floor.  
  
"Hmph" Videl snorted.  
  
"So, how is my girl this afternoon?" asked Sharpener as he brought Videl against him. Videl jumped slightly. What the f*** does Sharpener think he's doin'? Videl thought. Sharpener hugged Videl tightly but suddenly gasped. Videl had kneed him in the you know where! (A/N: LOL...ouchies! -). Sharpener fell to the ground as Videl stepped over him.  
  
A few minutes later, Gohan caught sight of Videl. Gohan left the Z-gang and went over to a very peed off Videl. "Hey Videl!" Gohan a.k.a Saiyanman shouted. Videl turned to see who it was.  
  
"Go-I mean Saiyanman!" Videl greeted as Gohan came to her side.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you, you look a bit upset?" Gohan asked nervously, not knowing if he should bring it up or not.  
  
"Oh Gohan, I've got a few problems and I was wondering if we can go of a drink somewhere?" Videl replied. Gohan looked slightly confused.  
  
"Um...yeah sure, come on let's go!" Gohan said.  
  
Somewhere in the shadows "Blade, is it her?" a man in a black cloak asked. Blade nodded, pointing a gadget at Videl.  
  
"Yes, it is" replied Blade. Slash chuckled.  
  
"Quite the looker isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah" Coy, the man in the black cloak, said, chuckling along with Blade.  
  
"We have to get her, and soon" Coy said seriously.  
  
"At the tournament battle arena?" asked Blade. Coy nodded.  
  
"We should follow her" Slash exclaimed. The two other fighters nodded and took off after Videl.  
  
The Z-gang  
  
"Now where is Gohan? I swear he does it on purpose!" Chichi asked, now swinging the Frying-Pan-Of-Doom™ about.  
  
"Calm down Chi, I think I saw Gohan go off with some girl" Goku exclaimed as he gulped at the sight of the Frying-Pan-Of-Doom™.  
  
"Yeah, I think that was Videl" Goten said.  
  
"Well, there's no point in finding him, so let's just go on without him" Ox- King pointed out. The Z-gang agreed, except for Piccolo, who was feeling three strange kai's about and they went in Gohan's direction.  
  
At a café at the tourney grounds  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Gohan asked. Videl looked into his eyes.  
  
"I was wondering if you can...do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, shoot"  
  
"Well, I was...well" Videl looked away.  
  
"Videl, tell me, what's up?" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could challenge my dad to an 'all out match'" Videl asked. Gohan was confused.  
  
WHAT! I challenge Hurcule?  
  
"Videl, why do you want me to challenge your dad to an 'all out match'?" Gohan asked still confused. Videl looked away once again, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.  
  
"It's just that...I've had enough with my dad and his big blotted ego. He's never there when I need him. You've been there for me then he has ever been!" Videl shouted. Gohan came to her side and brought Videl into a hug as he gently rocked her. At this Videl cried harder.  
  
"Shh...Videl, it's ok, shh" Gohan smoothed whilst stroking her hair.  
  
"But it isn't Gohan! I still have doubts that he even beat Cell! I-I mean he never trained, and there's no proof that he beat Cell any way!" Videl sobbed.  
  
"Videl..."  
  
"No Gohan, I know for a fact that *you* are stronger than my father!" Videl exclaimed as a new set of tears ran down her face.  
  
Oh Videl...if only you knew Gohan thought.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it, I'll challenge your dad to an 'all out match'" Gohan said as he hugged her tighter.  
  
"Thanks Gohan" Videl replied.  
  
"WHAT-THE-HELL!" a voice shouted from behind. Videl and Gohan let go of each other, only to be faced with Sharpener.  
  
"Sharpener?!" Videl said as Sharpener took a step closer.  
  
"VIDEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' WITH HIM?!"  
  
"Um...hugging?"  
  
"HUGGIN'! BUT VID' WHAT ABOUT US?"  
  
"Sharpener, there was no us! Now go away before I get Saiyanman on you!" Videl said.  
  
"But Vid'" Sharpener whined.  
  
"No Sharpener! Go away!" Videl shouted.  
  
"Fine, but I swear Saiyan-dork I will find out who you really are!" and with that Sharpener stomped off in a huff.  
  
"Hehe, sure you will Sharpener!" Saiyanman (Gohan) shouted to him. Gohan turned to Videl, who was giggling manically.  
  
"What's wrong with you Giggles?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Hehe I'm haha s-sorry hehe it's just...hahaha" Videl laughed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Finally Videl stopped giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan it's just that you really know how to cheer people up. You are one of the only people I can trust and it's good to see some good has come out of this tournament"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right" Gohan said. Suddenly there was a loud crackling sound from the speakers around the tournament ground.  
  
"WILL ALL COMPETITORS COME TO THE TOURNAMENT ARENA TO BE REGISTERED, THANK YOU!" The voice boomed. Gohan and Videl looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess that's us" Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, I hope I get to fight you" Videl replied. Gohan nodded.  
  
"But, I will have to go easy on you"  
  
"Don't bother, I can handle you anyway"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Well then, let's go"  
~END~  
  
(A/N: WOOHOO- FINISHED...at last. Damn that writer's block. Oh well...in chappie one it said my name was Devil Satan...well it ain't its Dela-Vegeta Satan  
  
Gohan: Yeah I think they figured that  
  
Dela-Vegeta: oh 'hut up Gohan  
  
Gohan: *Pouts* Heeeeeeeey  
  
Dela-Vegeta: well I hope you guys like me story this was my first ever fan fiction so be happy I was bothered to put this on da net. And as you can see it's quite a slow beginning, but bear with me it will get better.  
  
Gohan: really? It will?  
  
Dela-Vegeta: yes it will...by the way I do not own DBZ but I do own some DBZ movies, action figures and Coy and n e other non-DBZ characters there mine.  
  
Chapter Three The Z-gang find out who they will be fighting and who this following Videl...wait and see in chappie three! ^-^ 


	3. WMAT part oneLet’s begin

Rating R for bad language, violence, and lemon!!! ^-^  
  
Scene ChangesThoughts  
  
::Bond::  
  
"Speech"  
  
Chapter Three: WMAT part one-Let's begin!  
  
At the Tourney Arena  
  
"Is every body here?...good" Mr. Mills asked [1].  
  
Mr. Mills then blabbers about the rules, but in the sidelines three men crowd round each other looking for a certain raven haired girl.  
  
"There she is" Blade exclaimed as he hovered slightly in the air, looking over people's heads trying to find where Videl was.  
  
"Where?" Slash asked.  
  
"There, standing next to that freak in the costume" Coy whispered as he pointed to Videl.  
  
Slash nodded.  
  
"So, how are we going to get her with that guy around her all the time, coz it seems to me that they to are pretty close?" Blade asked.  
  
"Simple, we'll fix the matches so we can fight her and not the other fighters" Coy explained  
  
"True, but only one for us can fight her" Slash said.  
  
"Well, then I'll fight her" Coy said  
  
"What about me, what one do I get?" Blade asked.  
  
"You can have...um...that big forehead freak over there" Coy replied.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"What about me?" asked Slash  
  
"You can have that short one there" Coy answered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't but, just do it, now go!"  
  
"Yes master" said Blade and Slash at the same time.  
  
While they go and have their fun I'll go and meet the girl and that boy standing next to her Coy thought as he glowed.  
  
Suddenly the names on the broad swapped around.  
  
There, that looks better Coy thought as Mr. Mill announced the fighter's matches.  
  
"Krillin vs. Slash, Vegeta vs. Blade, Goku vs. Piccolo, Videl vs. Coy, Saiyanman vs. Killa, and Jewel vs. the champ Hercule" Mr. Mill said. Videl sighed depressingly at her fathers name and looked away. Coy saw this and took note. Gohan also saw this and stood closer to Videl. Videl looked up at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"You ok?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess you'll be fighting that guy over there" Videl replied as she pointed over to a tall dark man with green shorts and boxing gloves.  
  
"Oh what?! That guy, aww man, I was hoping I'll have someone strong to fight, not some old weakling"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Vegeta" Piccolo said from behind. Gohan and Videl turned around.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan said. Videl smiled, remembering what Gohan said about Piccolo being his sensei and a good friend.  
  
"Gohan, I need to talk to you...alone" Piccolo exclaimed. Gohan looked at Videl, who smiled at the worried face of Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, I'll be fine" Videl said as she started to walk away from the crowd, Gohan and Piccolo walked off and found Goku waiting for them, with a serious face.  
  
"Dad, Piccolo, what's the matter?"  
  
"We got trouble makers entering the tournament" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Trouble makers?" Gohan asked tensely. "Yeah, and guess what...they're after your little friend" Piccolo replied. Gohan thought for a moment. My little friend?  
  
"You mean the girl I was with?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"I was standing behind three guys when they said..."  
  
The other side of the tourney arenaI wonder what Piccolo had to say to Gohan that I couldn't stay  
  
Suddenly a man wearing a black cloak stepped right in front of Videl.  
  
"Ah, you must be Videl Satan?" the man asked harshly. Videl nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
"Yes, I am and you are?"  
  
"I'm Coy, your rival in the tournament"  
  
"Hi, well I guess I'll be seeing you in the ring" Videl said, walking off. Coy grabbed Videl's waist tightly and pulled her against him. Videl tried to get out of his grasp, but failed miserably. He sniffed her short black hair and sighed at the smell of lavender.  
  
"Hmm you're a strong young woman, and...Yes you'll do nicely for a mate" he whispered smoothly into her ear. Videl struggled and this time got free.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doin'? And what do you mean 'you'll do nicely for a mate'?" Videl shouted  
  
"You'll see, you'll see" Coy said as he walked off and suddenly stopped and turned with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be seeing the whole lot of you in the ring" Coy exclaimed as he phased out. Videl paled but shook it off.  
  
Was that a threat or a challenge? Videl mocked. Videl turned to the direction she just came from to try and find Gohan and the others, then a thought came to mind.  
  
Maybe I should tell Gohan what happened...NO! I won't tell Gohan he'll get over protective and say not to fight  
  
Finally Videl caught up with Gohan.  
  
"Oh Videl, there you are, you ok?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded weakly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Videl replied.  
  
"Well I saw you talking to a guy in a cloak and I was just wondering"  
  
"Oh, well, um, he just introduced himself that's all" Videl lied and Gohan could tell. Gohan's face suddenly turned from a worried face to a quite pissed off look. Gohan started to walk forward as Videl walked back until her back was against the wall.  
  
"G-Gohan?" Videl stuttered. Gohan now pinned Videl to the wall. Gohan could now feel his Sayain side kick in. His face inches away from hers. Gohan leaned down to her ear.  
  
"Videl, I know you're lying to me, you're a bad liar" Gohan whispered.  
  
"Like you then" Videl mocked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Humph, yeah I guess, look I won't ask what happened, just be careful, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok" Videl sighed "and um can you get off me now, I don't like the thought that in tomorrow news papers would be 'SATAN AND THE GREAT SM DATING'" Videl exclaimed. Gohan pulled back and chuckled.  
  
"What?!" Videl asked. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Oh nothin' I don't know why I'm getting up tight about"  
  
You call that up tight? Videl thought.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Mr. Mills shouted. Gohan and Videl turned.  
  
"Come on, the first round is about to begin" Videl and Gohan smiled and took off towards the ring.  
  
So Krillin vs. Slash, this should be interesting Gohan thought.  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: WOOHOO...Chappie 3 is up and running. So Krillin vs. Slash...LOL...who will win? When you R/R put K if you want Krillin to win or put S if you want Slash to win...and don't forget to R/R.  
  
[1] Remember that blonde haired guy at the tournament...well that him  
  
Chapter 4- Krillin vs. Slash in the first round but who will win... 


	4. WMAT Part 2: 1st round, the plan and the...

Rating R for bad language, violence, and lemon!!! ^-^  
  
Dela-Vegeta: Ok I admit the formatting is not very good so I'm gonna change it a bit. I like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed...and now to answer some people's questions:  
  
I guess you can say there will be SOME horrors of the tourney in this story  
  
Wait and see if Gohan will fight Hurcule  
  
Yes Gohan and Videl will get very close...later  
  
I'll tell you why Coy is gonna mate with our Videl. It's because Videl is powerful and like Sayains do they like powerful mates...but it will be explained probably by Veggie in later chapters.  
  
P.S Sorry for not answering people's questions my internet would let me get to my email.  
  
Ok the formatting...  
  
---Scene Changes---  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
::Bond::  
  
"Speech"  
  
Ok, I've said every thing I wanted to say so let's get on with the story!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: WMAT Part 2: 1st round, the plan and the 2nd round square off.  
  
---The battle tourney arena---  
  
As Gohan and Videl landed on the ground they heard Krillin yelling in pain. Gohan and Videl looked at each other then rushed in the room, which separates the battle arena to the waiting room, only to find Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Killa, Jewel, Coy, and Blade watching the match. Gohan walked up to his dad and Piccolo. Videl eyed Coy as she walked passed.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Gohan asked as Videl came to his side slowly. Goku turned, and looked at his son.  
  
"It turns out that Slash has a greater kai than Krillin, and is beating him to a pulp" Goku replied. Gohan turned to Videl only to sense that she was tense.  
  
"Videl, are you ok?" Gohan asked. Videl stopped eyeing Coy and turned to Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied with a tint of fear in her voice. Piccolo could see Coy in the corner of the room looking at Videl. Videl gave Coy one last look as she turned again to watch the match only to hear the cries of Krillin's pain.  
  
---Meanwhile in the crowd---  
  
"Come on Krillin!" shouted 18  
  
"Yeah! Come on daddy!" Marron shouted.  
  
"There's no way that guy fighting Krillin can have a big Kai, unless we missed something lately" Yamcha said  
  
"I don't know, but we have get down there" said master Roshi as he made his way to the waiting arena with Yamcha, Ox-King, Oolong, Goten and Trunks as 18, Marron, Chichi, and Bulma sat waiting for as Krillin was stretcher off the arena.  
  
---The tourney waiting room---  
  
"Krillin!" Gohan shouted as he rushed to Krillin side with the other Z- gang.  
  
"Krillin are you ok?" Goku asked. Krillin smiled and opened his eyes weakly.  
  
"Hey G-Goku, Y-yeah I'm f-fine" Krillin stammered weakly. Videl was pissed off that one of Gohan's friends got hurt.  
  
~I'll teach Coy and his boyfriends, no one hurts Gohan or any of his friends~ Videl thought, eyeing the in the corner of the room.  
  
"Videl, Videl...VIDEL!" Gohan shouted Videl jumped slightly and gave Gohan a Death Glare™.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was wondering if you are ok."  
  
"Yes Gohan, I'm fine, will ya stop askin' me that"  
  
Gohan pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry; you just seem up uptight since you were with that guy in the black cloak"  
  
"No Gohan, I should be the one sayin' sorry, I guess I'm a bit up tight, I mean Krillin and all, it's..."  
  
"Yeah, but hey, Krillin's a tough guy, he'll pull though" Videl sighed Gohan looked over to where Slash was standing.  
  
~One of you is about to pay~ Gohan though.  
  
---Over in the corner---  
  
"So Slash, how was it?" Blade asked.  
  
"It was too easy, and lets just say there are even more stronger fighters in the tournament" Slash exclaimed, Coy was worried.  
  
~If there are more powerful fighters, then...~  
  
"We have to make a plan..." Coy started.  
  
---Back with the other Z-gang---  
  
"Krillin are you ok?" Yamcha exclaimed  
  
"W-well I f-feel like I-I've b-been hit b-by a t-train" Krillin smiled weakly.  
  
"K, we have to go, 18 wants us to bring back news about you" Master Roshi said.  
  
"K, tell 18 I'll be fine" Krillin shouted back as they made their way back.  
  
---Back to Veggie, Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo---  
  
Gohan could feel Videl's distress ki signal go though him. He turned to only to find Videl hugged her own arms and looking over at Coy and the others. Gohan walked over to her and pulled her aside.  
  
"Ok, that's it, tell me now! What's wrong?" Gohan whispered as he grabbed her hands tightly.  
  
"Nothin' is the matter Gohan, I just can't help but think what that guy did to Krillin, ok?" Videl replied. Gohan sighed and let go of Videl's hands and decide to tell her something important.  
  
"Look Videl..."  
  
"WILL THE NEXT FIGHTERS PLEASE STEP INTO THE RING! BLADE VS. Um...what's that say...um...VEGETABLE!" Goku laughed.  
  
"Hahahaha that's a good one ahahahaha!"  
  
Piccolo smirked as Gohan and Videl just giggled/ chuckled at the poor Sayain prince as he 'humph' his way to the ring. The friction between Gohan and Videl settle. Gohan looked down at her and smiled at her loving to see her happy.  
  
~I guess I'll leave it, but I don't understand what's the big deal between Videl and Coy?~ Gohan thought as he shrugged it off.  
  
---Meanwhile in the ring---  
  
Vegeta stood silently as Blade entered the ring.  
  
"It's about time" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"You wouldn't last five minutes in the ring with me" Blade said as a matter- of-factly. Vegeta sighed and went to SS. Blade was shocked to find out that a super Sayain was on earth.  
  
~But now looking at it, there have been high ki about.~  
  
"BOTH FIGHTERS READY...FIGHT!!" the announcer boomed as the two fighters took flight.  
  
---Back with Videl and co. ---  
  
"I wonder who will win out of these two?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know Goku, how about you Gohan?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Technically Vegeta will win, but there's some thing about Blade that I just can't put my finger on" Gohan replied.  
  
---In the air-Above the tourney ground---  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Vegeta asked panting. Blade laughed.  
  
"Is that the best I've got? Hahaha you really haven't figured it out that I have been holding back on you"  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted ~but how can this be...~  
  
"Oh yes Vegeta, I've been holding back," Blade mocked as he powered up. Suddenly there was an explosion of energy out from it was a super...  
  
"SAYAIN?!" Vegeta once again shouted.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I' am a Sayain and so are the two other fighters I'm with"  
  
"No...but how? I mean where did you come from, Planet Vegeta blew up a long time ago" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"I was put on another planet, but I won't get in to that. Now I shall defeat you like the worthless Sayain you are!" Blade shouted as he turned super Sayain level 3 and defeated Vegeta with a 'Sayain finishing Blast'™. Vegeta fell to the grassy floor as Blade landed smoothly in the ring.  
  
"VEGETABLE IS OUT OF THE RING...BLADE IS THE WINNER!!"  
  
Blade walked passed Vegeta who was still trying to get up.  
  
"You better be careful, and tell your pathetic friends the girl; is next" Blade fired, making his way back to the corner of the room.  
  
"Well that was easy" Blade smirked as Vegeta returned to the others.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"Those guys are super Sayain...level 3" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"What, are you serious Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"And that guy, I was fighting, said the Onna is next"  
  
Gohan was shocked.  
  
~Oh on, not Videl, anything but her!~ Gohan thought. Videl walked next to Gohan. He looked down at her.  
  
"Hey, what's up Gohan?"  
  
"Videl! You can't go out there!"  
  
"Oh Gohan, not now, and anyway what can possibly happen?"  
  
"You can get hurt, just like Krillin and Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. Videl sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, but I'm gonna fight wither you like it or not!"  
  
And with that Videl left the room to get ready for her fight.  
  
~END~  
  
Chapter Five: Goku and Piccolo fight and Coy and Videl step in the Ring 


	5. WMAT Part 3: round 3

  
  
Rating R for bad language, violence, and lemon!!! ^-^  
  
Dela-Vegeta: Hi guyz! Sorry about not updating 4 a while, I'm studying 4 my GCSE's which are next week. Well I'm back so now I can get on with da story!  
  
---Change Scenes---  
  
"Speech"  
  
::Bond::  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Lyrics  
  
Chapter Five: WMAT Part 3: Round 3.  
  
Say hello to the girl  
  
That I an  
  
You're gonna have to see  
  
Though my perspective  
  
I need to make mistakes  
  
Just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be  
  
So damn protected  
  
---Hurcule's private waiting room---  
  
Videl entered the room not even caring about if her dad was there or not. But sadly he was.  
  
"Ah there you are Videl, I wanted to talk to you" Videl eyed her father.  
  
"What dad, I can't stay long I have a fight to go to"  
  
"Well, there's a guy I want you to meet...his name is KJ"  
  
Then a man stood up from his chair and walked over to Videl and held out his hand. KJ was in his 30's, wearing a black baseball cap, jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. He also had green eyes, tall, and muscular.  
  
"Hi, I'm KJ" Videl looked at his hand and shook it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Videl" Videl replied in a like of a peed off voice.  
  
Hurcule smirked as they let each other hand go.  
  
"Videl, this your new husband to be"  
  
"WHAT?!" Videl said stepping back.  
  
~H-How? How can my own father do this to me?~ Videl thought  
  
There must be  
  
Another way  
  
'Cause I believe in  
  
Taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do?  
  
God I need some answers  
  
"Dad, how could you do this to me?"  
  
"What Videl?"  
  
"This, I mean a husband?" Videl yelped.  
  
"I did it because I don't like any of the guys you hang around with, and any way it had to be done, I don't want my little girl going out with some weakling brat!"  
  
"Look dad, I don't NEED your help finding someone, so just back off!" Videl shouted as she ran out the room with tears in her eyes.  
  
~Dad, how can you do this to me?~  
  
Videl ran down the plain white corridor and ran into the waiting room. Every one turned to look at her. She spotted Gohan and ran to him, hugging him as she cried into his chest.  
  
What am I to do  
  
With my life  
  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
  
How am I supposed  
  
To know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way  
  
I feel  
  
But my life has been so  
  
Over protected  
  
"Videl? What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I-It's my dad, Gohan..."Videl couldn't finish the sentence, all she could do was cry harder.  
  
Coy looked over to see Videl cry.  
  
~It's that baka of a father again, perhaps I can use him to my advantage~ he thought, getting extremely excited about his up coming fight.  
  
"Piccolo has lost the match, Goku's the winner!!" Mr Mills shouted as Goku and Piccolo walked back to the waiting room. Rejoining Gohan, Goku noticed Videl crying.  
  
"Gohan, what happened?" he asked. Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," he looked down "Videl tell me what's up"  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan.  
  
"My father, has apparently found me a husband" Videl said angrily letting go of Gohan. The two Son men were taken back.  
  
"What? A husband!" both men said at the same time. Videl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, his name is KJ, but what's worse, he's about thirty years old" Videl explained.  
  
"WHAT? You're kiddin' me right?" Goku said. Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, I wish I was.." Videl was cut off but the sound of Mr. Mills' voice.  
  
"Will the next competitors please come to the ring!"  
  
"Well I guess that's me" Videl said wiping away a few tears which managed to fall during their little conversation. As Videl walked off Goku grabbed her by the shoulders. Videl turned to face Goku with a nervous look.  
  
"Be careful, for your sake...and Gohan's" he said sternly. Videl smiled.  
  
"I will" she said as she walked side by side with Coy, entering the concrete, opened ring.  
  
I tell'em what I like  
  
What I want  
  
And what I don't  
  
But every time I do  
  
I stand corrected  
  
Things that I've been told  
  
I can't believe what I hear  
  
About the world I realized  
  
I'm over protected  
  
Videl now stood opposite Coy. He looked into her eyes as he smirked.  
  
"What?" Videl asked stubbornly.  
  
"Oh nothin'" Coy replied 'sweetly'.  
  
"Ready...FIGHT!" shouted Mr. Mills.  
  
Videl got into a fighting stance and smirked.  
  
"Your gonna pay for what you did to Krillin!"  
  
Coy got into a different fighting stance.  
  
"You are very determined, aren't you? But even though you can't beat me you're still going to fight me. Why?"  
  
Videl lunged at Coy and hit him in the face. Coy reached out but only to find a fist in his stomach. Coy fazed out and reappeared behind her. Videl was quick to respond as she turned into a roundhouse kick but Coy blocked the kick and grabbed her foot.  
  
"Answer the fucking question" Coy shouted.  
  
Videl didn't answer back. She started to float and back kicked Coy, sending him to the other side of the ring. Videl landed near him.  
  
"You wanna know why? It's because I want to prove to people that I'm not a little girl, I want to show them I can fight my own battles with out any help" she explained.  
  
Coy got up slowly, not that he was hurt, but not to alarm her in any way.  
  
"Well, leave them then, come with me and prove yourself worthy to be a fighter, prove to them how tough you can be" Coy said smoothly as he made his way to Videl. Videl looked blankly at the tiled floor.  
  
~What? Is he serious? Me leave and go with him?~  
  
She was snapped out of her daydream as Coy grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Come with me Videl, look what they're doing to you, they're making you weak" Coy couched.  
  
"But what about dad, and Gohan, I can't just leave them?" Videl thought for a minute after realizing what he was saying to her.  
  
"No! I won't go with you; it wouldn't make me a fighter I-I'll just be running away from my problems!" she shouted shaking herself out of dream land. Coy got mad, not having his own way. He grabbed her white over top and pulled it down forcefully. It ripped down the middle, revealing her purple t-shirt she wore underneath.  
  
"YOU WILL COME WITH ME VIDEL! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU WITH ME MYSELF!"  
  
Videl was shocked. Was that even allowed in the Tournament? She didn't know. The next thing she knew she was backhanded around the face and was sent flying towards the edge of the ring.  
  
There must be another way,  
  
'Cause I believe in takin' chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do?  
  
God I need some answers!  
  
Videl felt the ground beneath her disappear, she was off the ring. Then suddenly...  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your gonna have to wait! Hehehe. Well what do ya think? I know I'm not very good at writing Fighting Scenes. Well n e wayz R/R...  
  
Love ya  
  
Cya  
  
Lata  
  
Dela-Vegeta Satan XXX 


	6. My Way of the hard way

  
  
Rating R for bad language, violence, and lemon!!! ^-^  
  
Dela-Vegeta: Hi guys, how r u all? Sorry I haven't updated in a while...the bloody GCSE's are still going on. Wish me luck I need it. N E wayz back to the story...Plz plz PLZ R/R  
  
Loveya  
  
Cya  
  
Lata  
  
Dela-Vegeta XXX  
  
---Change scene---  
  
::Bond::  
  
"Speech"  
  
Lyrics  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Chapter Six= My way or the hard way  
  
~Videl felt the ground beneath her disappear, she was off the ring. The suddenly...she stopped. Videl looked to see what stopped her.  
  
"Coy," Videl said softly looking at her opponent. "You saved me...why?"  
  
"'Cause Videl, I don't want hurt you...too much" he said as he threw Videl back in the ring. Videl landed with a thud.  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
"What's going on out there?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta turned to Piccolo.  
  
"That Sayain fighting the brat's mate is toying with her, and the way he's fighting her I'd say that he wants her to be his mate" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan shouted. Gohan looked back to the fighting in the ring.  
  
~Videl...hang in there...~  
  
---Back to Videl and Coy---  
  
What am I to do  
  
With my life  
  
(You'll find it out  
  
Don't worry)  
  
How am I supposed  
  
To know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it  
  
Your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been  
  
So overprotected  
  
Videl got up slowly but fell back feeling her knees give way from under her.  
  
Coy towered over her.  
  
"Had enough yet Videl? All you have to do is say you'll be my mate" Coy taught. Videl gathered herself and got to her feet.  
  
"I will NEVER be your mate Coy, I've already got someone I love...and it's not YOU!" Videl shouted as she threw her self at Coy only to be thrown on her back. Coy got on top of Videl and pinned her forcing her on the floor.  
  
"Come on Videl..." Coy said smoothly.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU JERK!!" Videl shouted as she struggled against him.  
  
"Oh well it's gonna have to be the hard way" Coy said as he learnt down kissing her neck continually as Videl cried for to get off.  
  
---Oh no - Back to Gohan *Gulps*---  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Ohh he's gone too far now" Goku said. Suddenly there was an explosion.  
  
"GOHAN, DON'T YOU DARE GO OUT THERE!" Goku shouted. But it was too late. Gohan charged out of the waiting room and into the ring, in his SS2 form.  
  
---In the ring---  
  
Coy felt a very strong Ki come towards him. He looked up to find Gohan. Gohan looked down at Coy with rage in his eyes.  
  
I need time  
  
Love  
  
I need space  
  
(This is it)  
  
I don't need nobody telling me  
  
Just what I wanna what I  
  
Want, what, what.  
  
I gonna (I need) do about my  
  
Destiny  
  
I say no, no nobody just telling' me  
  
Just what I wanna (Do, do)  
  
I'm so fed up with people  
  
Tellin' me to be  
  
Some one else but me...action!  
  
"Get off her now!" Gohan shouted. Coy smirked at Gohan. He got up taking Videl with him. Gohan looked at Videl to see her crying still.  
  
~Why? Why did she have to suffer? She doesn't deserve this~ Gohan thought. Coy laughed.  
  
"Sorry boy but she's mine for the taking" Coy said. Gohan snapped.  
  
"THAT IS IT! NO MORE GAMES, YOU LET VIDEL GO NOW!"  
  
"Hmm no" Coy simply said as he pulled Videl to him as hard as he could. Videl screamed in agony as he did this. Gohan growled, feeling his Sayain side kick in again.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Gohan shouted in rage. Gohan was pushed so far with rage, his muscles bulged, his hair grew longer, and a tail shot from the bottom of his back...SS level 3. Videl was shocked.  
  
~Gohan is one of them!? The Gold Fighter...impossible~  
  
"I'll ask you one-more-time, let Videl go!" Gohan exclaimed in a deepened voice. Coy thought again.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine then, we'll have to do it the hard way!" Gohan disappeared then moments later reappeared behind Coy. Gohan grabbed Videl and at the same time knocked Coy out with a cop to the neck. Videl couldn't take the pain she had from her rib as Gohan grabbed her and passed out.  
  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
  
What am I to do  
  
With my life  
  
(You'll find it out  
  
Don't worry)  
  
How am I supposed  
  
To know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it  
  
Your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been  
  
So overprotected  
  
---Later that day---  
  
Videl opened her eyes weakly and looked around. Her eye fell upon a demi- Sayain who was sitting next to her, still in his SS3 form.  
  
"Gohan?" she said weakly.  
  
"Videl, you awake"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Gohan...why didn't you tell you were the Gold Fighter?"  
  
"Please Videl, not now, get some rest" he said leaning forward. Videl smiled knowing he was right. She smiled faded when she remembered what happened.  
  
"Gohan, what happened to Coy?"  
  
"He's been DQ'ed. Your still in" Gohan replied. Videl sighed.  
  
"Oh Gohan, I should of listened to you and forfeited the match"  
  
"You didn't know what was going to happen"  
  
"But it's still my fault" Videl said looking away from Gohan. Gohan looked at her with pleading eye.  
  
"Don't say that Videl, it wasn't your fault" Taking Videl's face gently into his gentle hands, wiping a few tears away with his thumbs and pulling a few strands of hair away.  
  
"Please Videl, don't ever say it was your fault, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Gohan" Videl smiled and fell asleep. Gohan sighed and left the room so the doctors could look at her wounds. Gohan stood in the door way and looked back.  
  
~Good bye my beloved mate, I hope you'll be ok~ he left.  
  
I don't need nobody telling me  
  
Just what I wanna what I  
  
Want, what, what.  
  
I gonna (I need) do about my  
  
Destiny  
  
I say no, no nobody just telling' me  
  
Just what I wanna (Do, do)  
  
I'm so fed up with people  
  
Tellin' me to be  
  
Some one else but me...action!  
  
What am I to do  
  
With my life  
  
(You'll find it out  
  
Don't worry)  
  
How am I supposed  
  
To know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it  
  
Your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been  
  
So overprotected  
  
~END~  
  
(A/N: I'm done...hehehehe...I'm so evil, but n e wayz. I like to thank cousin Alix for helping me do this and for R/R'ing so THANX!!! N e wayz got to go.  
  
BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!! ~Dela-Vegeta~ ^-^ )  
  
Chappie 7= Videl is asked to forget what her father said about the KJ thing but Videl is too upset to even stay at the tourney ground with Gohan. What happens when she leave the ground and take flight. 


	7. Videl's lonesome fight

Rated R for bad language, violence, and lemon!! ^-^  
  
Dela-Vegeta: Hi guyz! This is chappie 7...wow never thought I would get this far...hehehe...n e wayz I like to say thanx to every one who has reviewed so THANK YOU...on another note...don't worry fans I'll make sure Gohan will kick Coy's ass! Hehehehe well enough said let's get on with da story!  
  
---Change scene---  
  
::Bond::  
  
"Speech"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Lyrics  
  
Chapter seven: Videl's lonesome fight  
  
---The next day---  
  
Gohan walked down the hallways of the tourney hospital with all of the Z- gang behind.  
  
"Hey mum, are you sure Videl will be ok?" Goten asked for the 100th time.  
  
"Yes Goten, Videl will be fine, why do you ask this time?" Chichi replied.  
  
"Well, Videl looked bad yesterday; oh I hope she's alright"  
  
Gohan still in his SS3 form, looked down at Goten.  
  
"Don't worry yourself Goten, Videl, I'm sure will be fine" Gohan said, stopped in his track in front of a door.  
  
"Well this is it, lets go and see Videl" Goten said. Gohan was about to open the door when Videl stepped out.  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan" Videl said smiling.  
  
"Hi, how are...." Gohan was cut off when an orange and blue blur ran straight to Videl.  
  
"Videl! Your OK, ooh that man, grrrr...he's gonna get it when I next see him" Goten said cleaning to Videl's leg. Videl smiled at the determination of the youngster.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, Coy won't can near me, I hope" Videl said as Goten slowly slid Videl's leg.  
  
"Don't worry Videl, we'll make sure nothing like will happen again" Gohan said.  
  
"I hope so" Videl said sadly. Coy was going to get it, and then again so was Hurcule.  
  
"Well I'd better see who I'm gonna fighting" Videl said trying to change the subject. Gohan could tell she was uncomfortable talking about Coy and Hurcule so he just left it at that.  
  
---Moments later---  
  
The Z-gang walked to the 'Fighter's Board' to see who they were up against and guess what...  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Hehehe sorry Videl, you're up against your dad" Goku said.  
  
"Nooo" Videl whined.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll win with flying colours" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"More like flying pigs" Videl said.  
  
"VIDEL SATAN!" Hurcule shouted.  
  
"If today could get any worse, I'll be kidnapped by Coy" Videl whispered, thinking that nobody would hear.  
  
"Don't say that Videl, you'll give them an idea" Gohan said chuckling; Videl looked up at Gohan, with a playful smile.  
  
"I didn't know you're cared" Videl mocked.  
  
"VIDEL, there you are" Hurcule said coming to her side.  
  
"What do you want dad?" Videl asked as she eyed her so called father.  
  
"Well, about yesterday, I was wondering..." Hurcule started, but stopped after hearing a low growl from Gohan. Hurcule shifted in his place, with an anime sweat drop on his forehead. Videl death glared( her father.  
  
"What dad?"  
  
"Well, can we just, you know, forget about it?" Hurcule suggested. Videl was shocked but shook it off. Videl looked up at Gohan with questioning eyes.  
  
Gohan knew what she wanted to know.  
  
"It's up to you Videl, not me," Gohan said. Videl looked down sadly.  
  
"I'll have to think about it," Videl said walking off.  
  
Hurcule nodded and ran off, not even looking at the Z-fighters. The others looked to see Hurcule disappear, and then looked to see Videl slowly walk away.  
  
"Videl, where are you goin'?" Yamcha shouted/asked.  
  
Videl stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I'm going out to think, please, don't follow me, I-I want to me alone for a while" Videl said not even bothering to turn around. She ran off, out of the door and flew off. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Do you think she'll be OK Gohan?" Chichi asked. Gohan just looked on in a typical anime side-serious stance.  
  
"I really don't know, first her father, then Coy, now her father again," Gohan just looked on in shame.  
  
Goku put his hand on his sons' shoulder.  
  
"Gohan, you better follow her, you know what Coy said"  
  
"Yeah I'll do that dad" Gohan replied solemnly.  
  
"Hey Gohan," Piccolo called. Gohan turned around "be careful, if anything comes up that you need help, spike your Ki" Piccolo added. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I will" and with that he walked out of the door and flew off in pursuit of Videl.  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
~Oh hell, why me? What did I do to deserve this?~ Videl thought over and over again. Videl flew as fast as she could. She was fighting back tears.  
  
"Hell, why did mother have to go? I wish I could be with her instead of dad...but then again she always used to say I was an accident" Videl said aloud.  
  
Fighting back tears when thinking of her mother and father together was one of the toughest fights she had to do. Videl could feel her Ki draining.  
  
~Time to land~ Videl thought as she landed in a grassy field by an abandoned water mill. Videl sat on the grassy bank and played with a bit of long grass.  
  
"This is a beautiful place"  
  
"Yes it is, isn't it?"  
  
Videl turned around seeing 3 recognizable men.  
  
"Coy" Videl said evilly.  
  
"Yes Videl, it's me" Coy said walking towards her, smirking.  
  
"What do you want?" Videl asked standing up.  
  
"You of course, who else can I have who is a strong female fighter like you"  
  
"I don't see why it has to do with me; I mean I'm not exactly strong, am I?" Videl asked sadly wanting to know the truth.  
  
Coy looked at Videl, and walked towards her. Videl stood her ground.  
  
"Videl, look, see what these people have done to you, they made you weak, a nothing. From what I have seen you like to fight?"  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"Well if you come with us, you can become stronger. We'll be there for you, you can do anything *you* want to" Coy said and was now face to face with Videl. Videl blanked out.  
  
~There he goes again; I can't do it, but what if I do go? Gohan will be mad at me, he wouldn't want to talk to me, ever, and I can't lose what I've got with him. He means too much to me~ Videl shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Coy, I can't do it" Videl said looking in to Coy's eyes with determination and sorrow.  
  
Coy sighed.  
  
"Well Videl, like I said before, it will have to be the hard way," Coy said, turning around to the others.  
  
"Slash, Blade go get her" he exclaimed. Slash and Blade smirked, walked towards Videl. Videl got a fighting stance.  
  
~Well this is it...~ Videl thought ~I'm sorry Gohan~  
  
Slash and Blade fazed out and then fazed back next to Videl. Slash kicked Videl while Blade punched. Videl put up her arms for defense, which worked. Videl felt pain rush though her body as Coy stepped in and placed his knee into Videl stomach. Videl beat over, gasping for air.  
  
"Down already? Humph she isn't so strong"  
  
"Quiet Blade!" Coy shouted. Coy looked down at Videl.  
  
"Changed your mind yet Videl?" he asked.  
  
"No...no way!" Videl grunted, getting up slowly. Slash kicked the side of Videl's head sending her into the water. Videl was out cold.  
  
~Gohan help me~ Videl's last thought was as she slowly sunk.  
  
---Mean while back to Gohan---  
  
Gohan flew, what he called slowly, more like breaking the sound barrier, making his way towards Videl.  
  
Feeling her Ki inside him, he noticed sudden changes to it.  
  
~That's strange, first Videl's Ki was draining then spiking, now it's...~ he felt Videl's Ki plummeting to near death level.  
  
~...What?! What is she doing? Killing her self?~ Gohan searched the area for any other Ki's.  
  
~Oh no Coy is with her! I'd better call for the other, looks like I am gonna need help after all~ he thought.  
  
Flaring his ki to maximum in his SS3 form, Gohan raced off towards Videl's weak ki.  
  
---While at the tourney---  
  
"Guys did you feel that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, that was Gohan ki" Piccolo said.  
  
"He must need our help, come on" Krillin add.  
  
The others agreed and took off after Gohan, wondering if this was the fight that could end the world.  
  
~END~  
  
Dela-Vegeta: YAY I did it! Dis is sooooooo cool I'm gonna be on chappie 8 next! N e wayz what do you think plz plz PLZ R/R. I'll give you an extra chappie next time if you do! But I will only do that if I have over 20 reviews so get reviewing! Hehehehe I'm so evil. Well got to go!  
  
Loveya  
  
Cya  
  
Lata  
  
Dela-Vegeta Satan XXXX 


	8. Lifes a bitch

Rated R for bad language, Violence, and lemon!! ^-^  
  
Dela-Vegeta: Yo guyz it's me! At last I finally got da 2 chappies up. So sit back, get drink, and if you're any thing like Goku get a 'snack', relax and enjoy da show!  
  
Love ya  
  
Cya  
  
Lata  
  
Dela-Vegeta Satan XXXX  
  
---Change Scene---  
  
"Speech"  
  
::Bond::  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Chapter Eight=Life's a bitch!  
  
---Where I left off with Videl---  
  
"Slash, why did you have to do that for?" Coy shouted/asked. Slash shrugged.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You baka of a clown, she's out cold 'cause of you" Blade exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't know that we stopped fighting"  
  
Suddenly huge amounts of Ki settle itself behind them.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO VIDEL?!" Gohan fired.  
  
"Oh no, big bad Gohan comin' to get me" Slash said in a fake pansy girlish voice.  
  
"Humph, let's say she's taking a little swim" Coy taught.  
  
"You monster! Grrrr" Gohan growled. Goku and the others appeared behind Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, where's Videl?" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
"In the lake dad, can you go and get her?" Gohan said while staring at Coy.  
  
Goku nodded and walked to the waterfront. Goku was about to dive in when Blade caught him off guard.  
  
Then the fight began. Goku powered up to SS level 2. Blade didn't bother powering up.  
  
"Is that it, a messily level 2 super Sayain, humph bring it on" Blade said into another stance.  
  
"OK then, I will" Goku mocked. Then they were then pouf...gone. They were fighting so fast that some of the fighters couldn't catch up.  
  
"Vegeta, can you go?" Gohan asked keeping track of the fight, Vegeta nodded. He walked to the water but of course Slash interrupted and another fight started.  
  
Gohan started to panic.  
  
~Videl's been under water to long now, we have to get her out~ Gohan turned to Yamcha, Piccolo, and Krillin.  
  
"Guys your gonna have to get Videl"  
  
"But how?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I'll fight Coy, give him a distraction, and you'll get Videl" Gohan explained. The 3 fighters nodded and took off. Coy saw this and fired a Ki blast at the fighters. But Gohan got the in the way and deflected it.  
  
"Come on Coy, fight me!" Gohan taunted. Coy, being a Sayain couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine boy, I will" Coy said, powering up to SS level 3.  
  
They both fazed out and began to fight.  
  
Yamcha took off into the water with Krillin as Piccolo waited on land.  
  
Moments later they resurfaced with Videl.  
  
"Is she breathing?" Piccolo asked. Krillin checked.  
  
"No" he said sadly. Yamcha looked over her and then slapped the middle of her chest, hard. Videl immediately coughed up water from her lungs and started to breathe normally again.  
  
A small sigh of relief fell upon the 3 fighters as she began to open her eyes weakly. She tried to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Shh, don't worry Videl, just rest now, don't do anything" Krillin said. He looked up at Piccolo.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We'll take her back to the tournament" Piccolo replied as he bent down and picked the small formed framed of the human girl. She stirred a bit, under all that heavy armor. She managed to find a comfortable spot in the Namekains arms. Piccolo sighed as he, Krillin, and Yamcha lifted into the sky. Suddenly a Ki blast shot out from nowhere, hitting Piccolo in the back. Piccolo dropped Videl. Videl landed in someone else's arms other than a Z-fighter.  
  
"Hey now, what do we have here?" said Blade in his SS4 form.  
  
"Give her back now!" Krillin commanded.  
  
"No can do, sorry," Blade mocked as he flung Videl over his shoulder. Blade smirked.  
  
"Hey master, look what I've got"  
  
"Alright Blade; you got her" Slash said coming to his side. Coy followed moments later. Coy turned to the two remaining fighters.  
  
"I hope we didn't hurt your friends too much, but now we have Videl, we'll take her back to our home planet" he explained.  
  
"Well we had had better be off" Blade said as they took off, leaving to 2 remaining fighters doomed and gloomed in what to do and now to explain to the others.  
  
Once Coy and the others disappeared over the horizon, Krillin sunk to his knees on the grassy ground.  
  
"I can't believe we just let them go!" Krillin shouted. Yamcha came to his side.  
  
"We had no choice Krillin, they were gonna get Videl one way or another"  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but Gohan, what are we going to tell him?" Krillin exclaimed as he looked over at Gohan's black haired form. Yamcha got up and walked over to the KO'ed fighters.  
  
"The truth"  
  
"K, well, what are we going to do now?" Krillin asked. Yamcha shrugged.  
  
"Hey, what about some sensu beans, you can stay here and I'll get some" Yamcha suggested moments later. Krillin agreed and Yamcha flew of to Korin's tower.  
  
---Few hours later---  
  
Yamcha landed with the sensu beans.  
  
"Krillin, give this to Vegeta" Yamcha shouted, throwing Krillin a sensu bean.  
  
"Why me? Can't you do it"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I don't want to"  
  
"Is it that you're scared of Vegeta?" Krillin smirked. Yamcha jumped.  
  
"W-what no I-I'm not s-scared"  
  
"Yeah whatever Yamcha" Krillin joked.  
  
A few moments later, Gohan shot-up.  
  
"Videl!" shouted Gohan getting up in his black haired form.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, we couldn't get Videl away" Goku said looking at his son sadly.  
  
"She's gone?" Gohan asked. Piccolo came to Gohan's side.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we will get her back"  
  
"It's OK Piccolo," Gohan sigh ~It's my fault she's gone, I-I just wasn't strong enough, and now she's gone...~  
  
"Where are they going to take her?" Gohan asked.  
  
"To their home planet where ever that is" Krillin exclaimed. Vegeta stepped on.  
  
"Planet Dragolo" he said. Every body looked to Vegeta.  
  
"How do you know where they are going to take her?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because of the fighting stances they use," Vegeta sighed "The Planet Dragolo is another planet where Sayain's went after Vegeta was destroyed. Only after I saw Blade transformed to a super Sayain did I realised that there are more Sayain's who survived Freiza's destruction"  
  
"So that means that there are more Sayains on Planet Dragolo" Goku finished.  
  
"Vegeta, what are the females Sayain like?" Gohan asked worriedly. Vegeta looked at the sky.  
  
"There's not many left, even if there are some still alive, there is a very high chance that they would have C.D"  
  
"C.D, what's that?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"C.D is a short way of saying Continuous Disorder. In this language anyway. If a female catches it, they will be dead with in 24 hours" Vegeta replied. Gohan started to panic.  
  
"What about Videl? What if she catches it?"  
  
"Calm down brat, only Sayains could catch C.D. Videl is in no danger" Vegeta said. Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
"Poor Videl" Yamcha said looking down.  
  
"Yeah, I know, her life is been a bitch so far" added Krillin.  
  
"Yeah, but the hard thing is I promised Videl that no one would ever hurt her, to make sure nothing like thing this could happen to her again, and now she's gone and it's all my fault" Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan, Videl was going to get taken away, even if it wasn't this time it would probably be the next" Goku said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"No buts Gohan, we're gonna go to this Planet Dragolo and get Videl back safe and sound, you got me?" Goku argued, grabbing Gohan by the shoulders. Gohan looked into his fathers eyes with determination.  
  
"OK dad, let's do this"  
  
The gang cheered and headed back to the tourney ground, with one fighter short. But it didn't matter to them, 'cause what ever happens they were going to get Videl back no matter what. Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Piccolo raced back to the tourney ground. Taking their time mind you, but sure enough they would have Dende watching over them and with more great fighters on their side, they knew they had a chance to win, and singing a recognizable tune in their head as they flew.  
  
Breaking though the shining clouds  
  
I'm gonna fly away (fly away)  
  
Spreading though my body  
  
Feel the power though my soul.  
  
Kicked in the face  
  
This earth was as mad as a fire brigade (Fire brigade)  
  
Can't you feel it building  
  
Up for her to blow  
  
If there ever was a dinosaur  
  
In a mound icicles  
  
I would wanna train to ride a ball  
  
Chala Head Chala  
  
No matter if ever anything could happen  
  
Nothin' can stop me now  
  
Chala Head Chala  
  
Oh my heart just keeps sparking up  
  
Like a ball of flame  
  
Oh yes it makes me fired up now  
  
Sparking  
  
I feel it freedom in the sky,  
  
My roller coaster (coaster)  
  
Comin' down to panic,  
  
Chaos that over the ground  
  
Take the scenic route  
  
Down and up side down  
  
Like a melting star (melting star)  
  
And the world seems faster  
  
As she's turning 'round  
  
There's no time for me  
  
To mope and cry  
  
I've got to get started now  
  
Adventures are so much  
  
The meaning to life  
  
Chala Head Chala  
  
I've got so much space  
  
In my burning heart now  
  
I'll take it up with all the world  
  
Chala Head Chala  
  
Smiling away, away today, I'm ultra Z  
  
Ai, ai, ai, ai  
  
Chala Head Chala  
  
No matter if ever anything could happen  
  
Nothin' can stop me now  
  
Chala Head Chala  
  
Oh my heart just keeps sparking up  
  
Like a ball of flame  
  
Oh yes it makes me fired up now  
  
Sparking!  
  
~END~  
  
Dela-Vegeta: Ok that's it...No only joking. Coz you guyz were soooooooo nice to me and I did promise...I giving you all another chapter! YAY!  
  
By da way I decided to get chappie 10 you are gonna to keep reviewing until I give 35...Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha :P Yes I and so evil and pretty much dead after some evil death glares are being shot right at me...hehehe n e got 2 go!  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Dela-Vegeta Satan XXX  
  
Chappie 9=Videl wakes up after the kidnapping, Gohan and the others wait to see if it's possible to go to space, a lot of mental games in the chapter, so beware!!  
  
Who will stay and who will go, find out on the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z!! 


	9. the journey begins

  
  
Rated R for bad language, violence, and lemon!!! ^-^  
  
Dela-Vegeta: Yo guyz it's me! I finally got da 2nd chappie up. So lets get on shall we!  
  
Love ya  
  
Cya  
  
Lata  
  
Dela-Vegeta Satan XXXX  
  
::Bond::  
  
"Speech"  
  
---Change Scene---  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Chapter nine= the journey begins  
  
---Coy and Co.-Flying away from the Z-fighters---  
  
Videl woke up feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down seeing the ground beneath her fly past.  
  
"G-Gohan?" Videl said sleepily.  
  
"Gohan, isn't here, but some body much better"  
  
"Coy, what are you doing? Put me down" Videl commanded as she struggled against Coy, but he didn't budge.  
  
"Please Coy" Videl whined. Coy smirked.  
  
"Blade, Slash go out in front, I want to talk to Videl alone" Coy said looking down at the small shivering form.  
  
Slash and Blade nodded and flew off in front. Videl couldn't stop shivering. Coy flared up his Ki to keep Videl warm in her soggy clothes.  
  
"So Videl, have you ever been into space before?" Coy asked. Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, I never really thought about going into space either...why?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, where we're going, we'll need to so into space for about a week"  
  
"WHAT! A WEEK?" Videl screamed.  
  
"Yes, a week" Coy exclaimed. Suddenly Videl started to struggle again.  
  
"Coy, put me down now!" Videl stopped when Coy turned her over, so she was facing him.  
  
"Videl, don't make it more harder on your self" Coy said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Please Coy, let me go!" Videl sobbed. Coy bought his left arm around her shoulders and his right arm around her butt and hugged her.  
  
"Videl, I can't let you go. All I want to do is take you to my home planet, so you can be happy"  
  
"I was already happy where I was"  
  
"And when were you happy?" Coy asked as he looked at her intensely.  
  
"I was happy when, when..." Videl sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Coy smiled.  
  
"There, see? Why don't you stay with us for awhile see how it goes" Coy surrogated.  
  
~AND AGAIN, CAN'T HE TAKE THE HINT, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SPACE!~ Videl screamed in her mind. Videl looked at Coy with evil in her eyes.  
  
"You know what Coy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wouldn't go any where with you!" Videl shouted as she kneed Coy in the mans privet parts. Coy dropped Videl and bent over in pain. Videl flew to his level.  
  
"I hope you learnt your lesson" Videl spat as she turned and went in the other direction as fast she could.  
  
"Slash, Blade, get Videl, escaped!" Coy shouted. Slash and Blade turned around seeing Videl fly off in the distance. Blade flew after Videl as Slash helped Coy.  
  
Videl turned around to see Blade on her tail. Videl panicked and lost her Ki. She started to fall. But Blade was quick and caught her just as hit the ground.  
  
"Got ya that was a little too close for comfort" Blade said holding. Videl struggled again.  
  
"No, please, let me go!" Videl sobbed again as Blade reached Coy and Slash.  
  
Blade handed Videl back to Coy. Videl couldn't help but sob into Coy's chest. He held her there with a tight grip.  
  
So tight that any other human would be crushed. Videl clamed down in time. Coy nodded his head to Slash and Blade, which meant they can go. Coy shushed Videl by rocking her gently.  
  
"Shh Videl, it's ok, shh" Coy clamed as he started to fly still holding Videl in a tight embrace.  
  
Videl was so messed up. 100's of questions came into her mind:  
  
Where was Gohan?  
  
Didn't he care?  
  
Should she go with Coy to be happy?  
  
Is any body going to save her?  
  
What will happen to her if she does go with Coy, will Gohan come and save her, or even talked to her?  
  
She didn't know, all she wanted is some one to hold her and tell every thing will be ok. Videl looked up to see Coy looking straight ahead.  
  
"Coy, I never thought I'll say this..."Coy looked down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused at the moment, and it's hard for me to- to..."  
  
"It's alright Videl, I understand" Coy finished stubbornly.  
  
He looked down at Videl, who was looking at his chest, he smiled. "Does that mean you'll be comin' with us then?"  
  
"I-I don't want to go with you, it's just I have no more strength in me to fight you"  
  
"Wise choice, but I'm telling ya now you have a pretty good knee there" Coy said. Videl smiled sadly.  
  
~Yeah, that's what Gohan said too~ Videl thought, as the small group powered up to fly faster, to their destination.  
  
---Back with Gohan at C Corp. ---  
  
"So that's what happened" Gohan finished telling the story to Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, Master Roshi, Tien, Chouzu, Ox-King, 18, and Hurcule, and who ever I missed out on other than the guys who already know.  
  
"So the plan is we go to space, find Planet Dragolo, get Videl, and bring her home safe and sound" Goku exclaimed.  
  
Every one nodded.  
  
"Bulma, have you got a space ship we can use?" Gohan asked. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yes I have, but there is only 6 beds in it, but Videl has to have a bed so that's 5. I say that because there is a double bed so Videl can share with Gohan"  
  
Chichi smirked.  
  
"Oh grandchildren already" Chichi then sighed with hearts in her eyes. Every one sweat dropped at Chichi's action.  
  
"OK then, so who is comin'?" Gohan asked. Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chouzu, Vegeta, and Piccolo stepped forward. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Alright guys, we'll go home tonight get our stuff ready and tomorrow we'll get going"  
  
The other agreed and later that day they went home thinking about what lies ahead of them.  
  
---Later that night with Coy---  
  
"Fire the engines Slash" Coy shouted over the noise of the engines. Videl sat on Coy's lap. She looked back, past Coy and the chair, to see a window.  
  
~Earth, I never thought it would be so beautiful~ Videl sighed. Coy looked at Videl.  
  
"What is it Videl?" Coy asked.  
  
"Oh nothin', just getting home sick already"  
  
Coy chuckled as he ran his fingers though her long black hair.  
  
"You know what Videl?" Coy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think your beginning to like being here with me"  
  
"What?! No way"  
  
"Then way are you sitting on me?" Coy asked. Videl looked at Coy.  
  
"'Cause you put me here, and I'm too weak too get up and fight!" Videl shouted. Coy smirked liking how he could manipulate her.  
  
"Oh really" Coy said pleasingly. Videl humphed and went back in Coy's arms with her arms folded.  
  
"Master, we have now exited the Earth's atmosphere" Slash said.  
  
"Thank you Slash" Coy said. Videl got up off Coy's lap and went to Slash.  
  
"Hey Slash, can I ask you something?" Videl asked. Slash turned around.  
  
"Yes Videl, you can" he replied.  
  
"How fast can this thing go?"  
  
"Well because of our high standard of technology, this space craft can break the sound barrier"  
  
"Cool" Videl simply said. Coy got up and went to Videl and hugged her.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you around" Coy said walking off. Videl looked back to see earth disappearing into the darkness.  
  
~Bye earth~ Videl thought sadly.  
  
"Videl...?" Coy said trying to get her attention. Videl looked at Coy and smiled.  
  
"Coming" Videl said walking off with Coy.  
  
~Soon Videl it'll be all over, you and me, will be the strongest people in the universe then we'll show those human no one will mess with us~  
  
~END~  
  
Dela-Vegeta: Ok I've got a few things to clear up.  
  
k In my story Videl is actually quite weak...but she will get strong.  
  
on da space ship think of it as a star trek type scene but a lot smaller  
  
Videl is sitting in Coy lap because I made her sit there and I thought it would be good to mess around with her a bit. Hehehe  
  
N e way I'll let you all go to review (hint hint) or to read another story...or wot ever!  
  
Love ya  
  
Cya  
  
Lata  
  
Dela-Vegeta Satan XXX  
  
Chappie 10= I don't really know yet hehehehe ^-^; 


	10. Sorry, really i am

Hi, peeps I'm back sooooo sorry I haven't updated but there are problems at home and da computer has da bug so I wont be on da net 4 a while. What I can tell you is that I have now left school and going to a performing arts 6th form in folkstone and will be updating again soon. That is once I have finished my GCSE's!  
  
YAY GO ME!!!!  
  
I'l be updating soon guy keep watch ok... 


	11. Gohan n VegetaBonding? WTF?

A/N: HI peeps IM BACK!!!!! Yay...sorry it's been sooooo long but things have been happening a lot lately but enough of that lets get down to business and get on with the story...

"Speech"

:: Bond ::

'Thoughts'

---Change scenes, visions, dreams---

Chapter Ten: Explanations!!! Well I'll do my best...

---The next day---

"Is everybody ready?" Gohan asked his five man crew. He looked back to see Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, and his dad all strapped in their chairs, a waiting take off. The fighters nodded as Gohan leaned forward and pressed the bright red button which said take off. Gohan nodded, leaning back in his chair, the space craft started to lift up off the ground and shot its way up into the atmosphere. The take off was bumpy but it soon clamed and the fighter were left to do their own thing.

Gohan went straight to the GR and wasn't surprised to see that Vegeta had all ready started his training.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta asked in mid-punch. Gohan stepped in the heavily gravitated room.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about some thing?" he said uneasily. Vegeta sensed Gohan's uneasiness and smirked.

"Is it about your mate?"

Gohan looked down trying to hide his blush that appeared on his face. He nodded still not looking up to the older Sayain. Vegeta's face turned serious, remembering the situation they were going to face soon.

"Well spit it out boy, I haven't got all day!"

"Um well, when Piccolo and dad took me aside to tell me about three guys talking about Videl, she was being acquainted with Coy, Coy being the one who approached her first, I felt some thing inside me when I saw her with him," Gohan explained. He looked up at Vegeta "It was like I was jealous of him being near her and when I asked her what he said to her she lied and said he was just introducing him self. After that I felt a strong urge just to grab her and do away with her; like my Sayain side suddenly just took over"

Vegeta was surprised with this, but smirked knowing where this was going, but the older Sayain just urged the young Sayain to carry on. Gohan sighed.

"When Coy start to fight her, this feeling seemed to boil, I felt my self losing complete control of my actions, that's when Coy kissed her and I just went. I turned super Sayain 3, and then called Videl mate when I left her in the hospital room, I don't see why all this is happening Vegeta"

Vegeta chuckled lightly and walked up to Gohan and put a hand on Gohan shoulder.

"Your Sayain side is telling you that the girl is the one for you"

Gohan looked at Vegeta with a questioning gaze.

"Without knowing it, you have chosen the girl to be your mate," Vegeta explained. Gohan was shocked.

"What!? My Mate?!"

Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, then you'll be going though the bonding stage..."

"Wait a minute, what's bonding?" Gohan asked in a panic. Vegeta sighed.

"Bonding is what happens between you and your mate"

"Uh-huh, can I have a little more detail; I mean what happens though this bonding stage?" Gohan asked. Vegeta now have one of his rare full blown smirks on his face.

"Do you really want to know?" Vegeta asked mockingly. Gohan nodded not knowing what he was getting him self into.

"Ok, you'll be telepathic with your mate, you'll be able to feel each others emotions, but for this to happen you have to bite into you mates' neck while hitting your first clima..."

"OK TOO MUCH INFO!!" Gohan shouted as he put his hands over his ears. Vegeta shook his head and look at Gohan.

"Well, if there isn't any thing else, get out of here so I can train" Vegeta said clammily while walking across the GR. Gohan smirked and fired a light ki blast at Vegeta. IT HIT!! Vegeta turned around and glared at the demi-Sayain.

"You will pay for that brat!" Vegeta shouted powering up. Gohan smirked and also powered up.

"Bring it on Vegeta!"

---Back to Videl---

Videl sat on a chair next to Coy watch both Slash and Blade work at the controls. Videl couldn't stop thinking about Gohan with his blonde hair and green eyes. She sighed wondering if he was coming to get her or not.

"Is something the matter Videl?" Coy asked gently, leaning towards her from his chair beside her. Videl shook her head and looked at Coy, with a slight glare.

"I'm thinking that's all, if that's ok" she snapped. Coy looked at her as if to say 'I've done nothing wrong'. Videl sighed and looked away sadly.

"What you thinking about?" he asked her. Videl shrugged and looked at the big screen in front of her and all she saw was black. There was nothing there! There was just black with a few stars.

"I was thinking about how Gohan and you can change your hair from black to blonde, and your eyes from black to green. I mean how is it possible?" Videl asked.

Coy chuckled and ran his hand though her long black hair, which wasn't in her normal pigtails style as it was taken down while the fighting, was going on. Videl could resist that pleasure of her hair being played with like that. She sighed and tilted her head back into Coys' hand. Videl realised what she done and slapped Coys' hand away. He smirked at her; yes she was weak from fighting them yesterday and hasn't quite recovered. But for a human she was strong, that's what Coy was attracted to most...her fighting spirit.

"Yes, well Gohan and I are one of the same kinds," Coy said, and he move lifted his hand to Videl. Videl trembled slightly feeling that power within Coy. She heard what he said and picked up on the word 'kinds'.

"What do you mean one of the same kinds?" she asked moving her hand away from Coy's.

"I mean Gohan isn't human and nor am I" Coy replied. Videl looked at him.

'Gohan isn't human?? Then what is he??' Videl thought. Coy noticed this and answered Videl silent question.

"He is what is called a Sayain"

"A Sayain? Hmm what is so special about being a Sayain?" Videl asked. Coy chuckled as he sat up straight in his chair and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Sayains are a very powerful race, I guess you can say there like humans, but they're more advance"

"More advance, how?? You mean the hair and eyes changing thing??" Videl asked. Coy looked at her.

"Yeah, that is part of it. The hair and eyes changing is just some thing that happens when you become more powerful. This change is what we call a Super Sayain"

"A super Sayain huh? So what can a super Sayain do?" Videl asked again. Coy smiled and looked away. Yes he had her FULL attention and was loving it, but all the questions were getting annoying, so it was time to end their conversation.

"You know what, you ask too many question" Coy said as he turned back around to her. Videl pouted hoping it would get her some more answers, but it didn't. She knew she wasn't getting any where so she got up off the chair and started off to the bed rooms.

She sighed, as she took the lift down to the bed chambers. The lift was just a pole with a disk to stand on. As the lift stopped, Videl stepped off and went to the bedroom. She hated being here. Last night was no fun either. Coy told her she was going to share a bed with him. They fought for a good few hours before Videl lost the fight a fainted, only to wake up the next morning with Coy arm around her.

Videl winced. She hated being in this situation, then again who would like to be put under conditions like it.

She looked out the window, and sighed.

Maybe hope will still survive!!

A/N: YAY!!! ME BACK!! I WILL UPDATE SOOOOON!! PLZ R/R, FLAMES WELCOME!! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Dela-Vegeta Satan xxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Dream, Visions, Bonding part 1

Dela-Vegeta Satan: HEY FANS!!! I'm back again!! Well thanks to every one who reviewed!! I wanna say a special hello to dbzqueen1600!! YOU'RE THE BEST!! N e wayz enjoy the chapter...there might be a lil lemon. Well let's get on with the story...n poor Videl lol. PLZ REVIEW PEOPLE!!

BY THE WAAAAAAAY....this Chappie has a song in it called "im OK" by Christina Aguilera and this Chappie has mentions of rape...its nothin graphic.

::bond::

"speech"

'Thoughts'

---Visions, dreams, change scene---

Chapter Eleven: Dreams, visions, and BONDING!! Part 1.

---The next day---

---Dream---

So everyone was dead all excepted two people, Gohan, and yes Coy.

"Coy, you're going down for what you did to Videl" Gohan shouted breathlessly holding his arm limp in his hand. Gohan had long golden hair, green eyes, very muscularly and strangely enough no eyebrows. Coy looked on at Gohan.

"You think you can kill me, I don't think so" and with that Coy powered up.

back in the real world

Videl tossed and turned in the bed. Coy just got out of the shower. With just a towel around his waist, he looked at Videl worriedly. He sat on the edge of the bed, put boxers on, then cruelled up next to Videl and lay down. Coy tried to calm Videl by stroking her cheek and messaging her head.

"Gohan, no..." Videl moaned. She turned again. Cold sweat ran down her body.

---Dream---

Gohan was down. Coy towered above him, not fazed by the whole situation.

"Oh what's the matter Gohan am I too strong for you," Coy said putting his foot on Gohan's chest and pushed hard. Gohan screamed in agony.

"Do you really think that Videl would ever love u, especially a week and worthless half breed like you?"

"Videl loved me!" Gohan choked.

"Huh, I don't think so half breed"

"She did, then you came alone, you took her away from me"

"No I didn't she was willing to come with me, she picked me over you, so get over it Sayain!"

"Nooooooooooo" Gohan shouted as he powered up, Coy was thrown back. Gohan stood up weakly, while Coy flipped up and brushed him self off.

"How dare you do that to Videl? She was my mate not yours!" Gohan shouted again getting into a fighting stance. Coy did then same.

"What ever half breed, I've had it with your pathetic whining, I'm ending it now!" Coy shouted as a ki blast over took Gohan. The ki blast vanished, and as the dust settled Gohan was no where to be seen. Gohan had been beaten.

---End dream---

"NO!" Videl shouted as she woke up from her nightmare. She looked around the darken room, remembering where she was. She didn't even notice that Coy was lying next to her.

'It must have been a dream' she thought. She fell back on the bed and sighed. She turn over in the bed only to be faced with Coy.

"Good morning love" he said running his fingers though her silky black hair/. Videl glared and pulled away from Coy.

"Yeah good morning" She huffed. Videl turned to lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Tears started to form in her eyes. Coy sat up and looked back down to the small form.

"Videl, are you ok?" Coy asked. Videl didn't move, she couldn't. What was wrong with her?

"What do you think? I'm stuck here in space with you" She said rudely while glaring harder at the ceiling. Coy grew angry. He knew what she was thinking, that half breed Sayain back on earth.

'Baka girl, she should know she's never gonna see that brat again' Coy thought evilly. Coy smirked as he moved his body on top of Videls'.

"If you think your little friend is gonna save you, you're wrong. Just face it Videl your mine now" Coy whispered as he kissed Videl's lips lightly. Videl jumped and turned her head away from Coy.

"COY! WHAT THE FUCKING HFIL YOU DOING!" she shouted loudly. Coy slapped her around the face and pinned her down. Coy smirked and licked Videl's cheek.

"Some thing I should have done ages ago" he said kissing her again. Videl froze.

'This is it, he's going to rape me and there's nothing I can do!' Videl thought. Suddenly something over took her and a vision started up in her mind.

---Vision---

Videl looked around her, every thing was black. There was nothing around her, just black. It was cold too. She wrapped her arms around her self trying to keep warm.

"Where am I?"

"In the depths of my mind" a deep voice said. Videl turned and looked at where the voice was coming from. To her surprise, it was...

"GOHAN!"

"Videl, don't let him do this to you"

"But I'm not strong enough to fight back, what am I suppose to do?" Videl said in a panic. Gohan frowned and walked over to Videl. Videl shook lightly. Gohan was so close to her. She just wanted to hug him and tell him how much she loved him....wait a minute...did she just think of the word love??

Yes that must be it, why she felt safe with him, why she felt numb when he was near. SHE LOVED HIM!!!!

"Videl listen to me," Gohan said bring Videl out of her thoughts "You have the strength you need to beat Coy, you just don't know it yet"

Videl look up at Gohan.

"Gohan, I can't fight with out you by my side, I need you!" she pled. Gohan stepped back away from Videl.

"I will be with you soon, remember the first time I turned up as Sayainman and you kneed me where it hurts coz you got angry...Dende that hurt for days!" Gohan chuckled, stepping back up to Videl wiping a few tears that escaped her now dulled blue eyes. Videl smiled, remembering. Then it hit her!

"Of course! That's it, thanks Gohan!" Videl beamed. Gohan bowed sightly.

"Don't worry Videl, I'm right behind you, we're comin'" and with that Gohan was gone.

---End Vision---

Videl was brought out of her vision when Coy ripped off her gown and kissed down her neck.

"Coy, stop" Videl said determinedly, but Coy was to busy kissing down to her chest. Videl glared at the ceiling once again, getting courage for what she was about to do. Once she found it, Videl's eyes lit up.

"COY! GET THE FUCK OFF!!" Videl yelled, while using her secret weapon that Gohan had told her about. Videl raised her knee sharply and it connected right where she wanted it to, his "PRIDE".

Coy gasped and rolled off of Videl and on to the bed. Videl smiled, breathing heavily, she did it hehehehehe GO GIRL!

"SHIT, I forgot about that!" Coy said. Videl rolled over taking the sheets with her. She covered her self up and stood up. She quickly headed to the chest of draws grabbed a Sayain uniform and ran into the bath room, locking it behind her. Coy got up and bagged on the door.

"VIDEL! Get out here at once!"

"Leave me alone Coy!" Videl shouted through the door. Coy banged once again.

"No, get out here now!" he shouted. He heard a muffling sound then the door unlocking. Videl walked out in the blue armored Sayain uniform. She stepped up to him confidently, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I am leaving...now" she said stubbornly. She tried to step passed Coy, but he got in the way.

"Your not going any where girl, your staying in here until I say so" he yelled grabbing her arms. Videl struggled,

"NO!"

Coy let go of arms and slapped her around the face. Videl fell to the floor, hitting her head on the chest of draws. Videl curled into a ball and held her head. Coy stood over her; he spat her face and smirked. He laughed, loving to see her at his feet. He kicked her in the back repeatedly. She screamed and sobbed as he did this.

Moments later Coy walked away leaving Videl in a small pool of blood. Videl laid on the cool tiled floor, thinking how she got her self into this mess. She closed her eyes , and thought how much like home this was. Her own father hit her, bet her, taught her, he even killed her mother! She tired to run away from it, but only found her self back there her hell the next day.

---Flashback---

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war she called home

Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm

It hurt me to see the pain

Across my mothers' face

Every time my fathers fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it will be over soon

---Hurcule yelled at Videls mother, saying she was a whore, stupid, a bad mother. Chibi Videl looked on as Hurcule threw Videls' mothers glass vase on the floor.

Bruises fade father but the pain reminds the same

And still I remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

I'm ok

---Hurcule and Videls' mother had a fight again; he rushed off into his study. Videl's mother was left on the floor crying. Videl tried to hug her broken mother, but she was pushed away. Videl looked down at the at the floor then looked back at the door of the study where her father was. She was about to help her mother up when Hurcule came out of his study. He grabbed Videls' hair and told her, they never wanted her, she was a 'accident'. He pulled Videl up by her hair and dragged her to HIS room. Videls' mother tried to come to Videls rescue , but she also got the same punishment.

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt

When its you that helped me put up all the walls I've built

Shadows stir at night though a crack in the door

Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more

Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done

For it's just a memory

But for me it still lives on

---At night Videl heard more screaming and yelling. Videl walked up to her bedroom door, seeing shadows in the cracks. Videl threw open the door and stepped out. She ran up to Hurcule before he hit her mother and screamed, "No more, please no more don't you understand the damage you have done!" Videl fell back as her own father hit her. He walked off yelling, Videl crawled over to her mother and hugged her, sobbing.

Bruises fade father but the pain reminds the same

And still I remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

I'm ok

---Bruises all over chibi Videl's face, she touched one but the pain was so bad. She remembered how it happened...last night.

It's not so easy to forget

All the marks you left along her neck

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And every day afraid to come home in fear of what I might see next

---Videl woke up the next morning, she got dress and went down stairs, but as she left to go to school she was thrown against the marble stairs of the mansion. She was shouted at and knocked about. And all because she was going to school.

Bruises fade father but the pain reminds the same

And still I remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

I'm ok

---Videl's mother walked to the top of the stairs, shouting down to leave Videl alone. Hurcule looked up at his wife, he ran up while shouting at her. Then a scream, a thud and silence. Videl looked at the floor next to her only

to see her mother lying there...dead.

And I'm ok

---Videl screamed and cried, Hurcule walked up to Videl and pulled her up. He hurt her so bad it was unbearable. He said to forget about it and with that Videl grabbed her stuff and went to school...maybe he did it by accident...but she doubted it.

...I'm ok...

---end flashback---

Videl shook lightly; she stood up and looked at a nearby mirror. Blood and bruises covered her face. She went into the bathroom attached to Coys room. She cleaned herself up.

"I have to get out of here, I can't go though life getting beaten up every five minutes" she said. She leaned down and splashed cold water on to her face. She looked up at the mirror again. Some thing burned inside her, it was her ki!

She didn't know much about it other than what Gohan told her. She came to a conclusion. She was going to train her self how to use her Ki.

'Shouldn't be that hard, Gohan made it look so easy' she thought. Videl turned off the tap of the sink and walked over to a cupboard and got a white towel out. She wiped her face and looked out a nearby window.

"Come and get me soon Gohan, I can tell your close...just hurry...I cant stand being here alone any more" she whispered letting a tear escape the eye. She wiped it away as a thought of Gohan holding her appeared in to her head. She smiled..."Gohan...."

END

Dela-Vegeta Satan: YES DID IT!! So what do ya think? I wrote about Videl life coz all that is what I've been though and I wanted to let it out so sorry Videl it had to be you. Well I hope you peeps like it...R/R PLZ!!! NO FLAMES!! If you don't like it don't read it.

R/R

Love ya

CYA

LATA

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Dela-Vegeta Satan XXXXX-


	13. PART 2

Dela-Vegeta Satan: HI FANS!! I have writers block! Noooooooooo!! This Chappie is Gohan side of things in life and every thing that's happened to him. I'm not every good summing things up so I hope you people reading can keep up. This Chappie also has and Christina Aguilera song in it called "fighter".

PLZ R/R!! If any one would like to e-mail me then they can! Or if you have MSN just add me…my email is 

Any ways lets get on with the story. ENJOY!

::bond::

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

---Visions, dreams, change scene---

Dreams, Visions, and Bonding part 2!!

---Gohan bedroom on the spaceship---

---Dream---

Gohan and Coy in a head to head battle…

"Coy, you're going down for what you did to Videl" Gohan shouted breathlessly holding his arm limp in his hand. Gohan had long golden hair, green eyes, very muscularly and strangely enough no eyebrows. Coy looked on at Gohan.

"You think you can kill me, I don't think so" and with that Coy powered up

---Pause dream---

Gohan tossed and turned in his bed. Goku entered his son bed to wake him up, only to find him drenched in sweat and looking every pale. Goku looked at his son worriedly.

"No, Videl…" Gohan whimpered.

---Dream---

Gohan was down. Coy towered above him, not fazed by the whole situation.

"Oh what's the matter Gohan am I too strong for you," Coy said putting his foot on Gohan's chest and pushed hard. Gohan screamed in agony.

"Do you really think that Videl would ever love you, especially a week and worthless half breed like you?"

"Videl loved me!" Gohan choked.

"Huh, I don't think so half breed"

"She did, then you came alone, you took her away from me"

"No I didn't she was willing to come with me, she picked me over you, so get over it Sayain!"

"Nooooooooooo" Gohan shouted as he powered up, Coy was thrown back. Gohan stood up weakly, while Coy flipped up and brushed him self off.

"How dare you do that to Videl? She was my mate not yours!" Gohan shouted again getting into a fighting stance. Coy did then same.

"What ever half breed, I've had it with your pathetic whining, I'm ending it, now!" Coy shouted as a ki blast over took Gohan. The ki blast vanished, and as the dust settled Gohan was no where to be seen. Gohan had been beaten.

---End dream---

"VIDEL" Gohan shouted, bolting up in bed. Gohan looked around him to find her not even noticing that his father was in the room, sitting on the end of the bed.

"She's not here Gohan" Goku stated. Gohan jumped slightly, and turned to look at his father. His eyes met his father. Goku was shocked to find pain and worry stained Gohan eyes. Gohan sighed and looked away while staggering out of bed. Goku watched his son carefully.

"I know," Gohan said suddenly "but I can't help but think that she's hurt or something, and the nightmares for the Cells Games and Videl getting hurt"

"The Cells Games? Son that was seven years ago, why are you still having nightmares about it" Goku asked, watching Gohan once again stagger into the bathroom attached to Gohan room. He walked into and turned the cold tap on the sink and splashed the water on his face. Goku got off the bed and walked to the doorway of the small white bathroom and rest his body on it. Gohan washed his face then looked at him self in the mirror, while leaning forward on the sink.

"It's my fault Videl is gone, and it's my fault you died. The guilt I have just brought the nightmares back to me. I can't get it out of my head" he whispered. Thank Kami for Goku's Sayain hearing. Goku was stunned. Gohan was blaming himself for his death!

"Gohan, I don't believe you!" Goku shouted suddenly in shock. He stood up straight as did Gohan, who was looking confused.

"What?" Gohan said. Goku shook his head and walked up to Gohan.

"YOU blame yourself for my death!"

"Well yeah, I didn't listen to you, and because of that you had to sacrifice yourself for my stupid mistake" He state, getting angry that his father didn't understand why he felt like he did. Gohan walked passed his father and took off his took off his top.

"But it was my choice, so what you made a mistake, you'll learn from mistake. Gohan it was not your fault I died, I made a decision to sacrifice myself for the world. Please Gohan don't let this thing about the Cell Games worry you any more, we have to concentrate on getting Videl back, ok?"

Gohan looked at his father, seeing that Goku had a sad smile on his face. Goku knew Gohan care a lot for Videl, and if any thing happened to her, he knew Gohan was going to lose all self control over his mind and power. They had to get Videl back SOON!

Goku walked up to Gohan putting a comforting hand on his sons' shoulder. Gohan, who was looking at his feet, looked up at his father and sighed.

"I hope she's ok, I know she's tough but I don't know how long she can fight a Sayain. Coy is stronger then any thing we have ever fought, I just don't know if we can beat some thing like this" Gohan sighed, thinking the worse. Goku smiled.

"Come on son, its not that bad. With more training and a plan of action I'm sure we can win, now let's actually do some training then go for lunch, coz I'm starting to get hungry" Goku replied. Gohan chuckled and nodded.

"Ok dad lets go"

---Moments later in the GR---

Gohan and Goku stood opposite each other, in similar fighting stances. As the GR started up, the pressure started to mount on the two Sayains. The built in computer announced in reached the 300 times earth's normal gravity. Gohan started to think back on his life, as Goku lunched him self at his son. As the fight began one question entered Gohan's mind, how many times has he been pushed with rage and won???

After all you put me though

You'd think I despise you

But in the end I want to thank you

'Cause you made me that much stronger

---Gohan looked at Raditz (sp??) though the spaceship window.

"Daddy!" five year old Gohan called, but no matter how hard he tried, Goku couldn't hear him. Gohan cried as he watched his own father get beaten up by his uncle. Gohan was helpless, he didn't know how to fight but for some strange reason he felt like he could do some thing to help his losing father. When Gohan heard the screams of pain from his father, Gohan lost it. Gohan's hidden power awakened with rage, he ribbed though the spaceship's hull and charged at his long lost family member. Gohan head butted Raditz right in the stomach, sending him flying to the ground. Blackness over took Gohan.

When Gohan woke up, he found out his father died in battle with Raditz. He's father died for him, and he could do nothing about it.

Well I thought I knew you

Thinking that you were true

Guess I

I couldn't trust you

Called your bluff time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side

Always down for the ride

But you joy ride just come dome in flames

'Cause your greed showed me out of shame

---Some time later Vegeta and Nappa arrived on earth. Towns and cities were destroyed. Vegeta and Nappa came to earth to find the Dragon balls, which could grant any wish you may desire, but along the way, the two Sayains were met with Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Gohan. They knew the girl known as Bulma went to find the dragon balls to wish Goku back.

Soon time was running out, three of the five fighters were down and out, with no chance of getting back into the fight either. Gohan remembered how scared he was when Piccolo fought Vegeta. Gohan was so scared he could bring himself to fight. Then Goku turned up to save the day. Piccolo was dead and Goku, Krillin, and Gohan were the only one left to fight. Goku killed Nappa with ease; it was Vegeta who was the problem. As Gohan watched the fight, he knew he had failed. Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien were died, and all because of his emotions.

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, your wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just ho capable I am to put though

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it…

---A few months later, Gohan had to go to Planet Namek with Bulma and Krillin AND Goku some where in tow. Gohan decided to train; he had enough of just sitting around watching people fight. Was it enough though?? What did he need to do to become strong? And how many more people, aliens, or Sayains would have to die before he found what he was looking for? He found the answer in his father.

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work that little bit harder

It was me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Make my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

---Planet Namek was about to be taken out of the solar system by Frieza, an enemy that suddenly appeared on the once peaceful Planet. Gohan watched his own father turn into what is known as a Super Sayain. Krillin had just been killed by the powerful enemy, and with rage Goku transformed. Piccolo was already brought back with the dragon balls. Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo and the other Namekains were wished to earth leaving Goku and Frieza to fight to the unstable Planet. When news of the Namekians planet came though from the Kai's, it was thought that Goku had died…but well see.

Never saw it coming

All of your back stabbing

Just so you could cash in on a good thing

Before I realized your game

I heard you're going 'round

Playing the victim now

But don't even being feeling

I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

---Gohan soon finds himself on Kami's lookout. Another enemy who wanted to wipe out the world. Gohan had to stop this one, no matter what. Piccolo had told Gohan he already defeated this enemy before, but he couldn't remember. Garlic jr. was his name, and using the black water mist he would make the humans be his slaves and the whole world will to night forever. The black water mist turns any living being evil. By the time Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan found out what was happening, most of the earth population was evil. Gohan and the other had to act fast. Gohan was once again pushed to his limit and over powered Garlic jr. and destroyed him. How far can one go, before it's the end??

After all of the fights and the lies

You're wanting to haunt me

But that wont work any more

No more

It's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way

Now and never back down

So I want to say thank you

'Cause it…

---A year later Doctor Gero unleashed three androids, 16, 17, 18. They destroyed so many people it was untrue. Once again, Gohan was thrown into battle, not that he had much choice on this one. But in the mean time Goku was taken ill and the Z-fighters had to re-group and make a plan. Gohan, Bulma, and Mirai Trunks end up finding Cell's transport to this time, as Trunks explains that this Cell was from another time line. That when things heat up for Gohan.

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work that little bit harder

It was me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Make my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

---Age eleven, Gohan is faced with the strongest monster known…Cell! Gohan was taken into the room of sprit and time, mean he had one years training in just one day. While inside the room, Goku taught Gohan the secrets of turning Super Sayain. Gohan had to use his emotions and rage. All the killings he'd seen, all the people he couldn't help, Gohan was fighting for. Gohan slowly but surely made it to Super Sayain. This made him the second and the youngest super Sayain ever!

Once the Cell Games started, Goku was the first to fight. But to every one's surprise Goku gave up, he just wasn't strong enough. But there was some one who was…………Gohan.

How could a man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to know the truth

You tried to hide your lies

Disguise yourself though living in denial

But in the end you'll see

YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME!

---The fight went on, but Gohan was pushed with rage again. 16, one of the androids told Gohan how he loved life and how he wanted Gohan to beat Cell and to make life better for others as he can. But Cell stamped on 16 head, pushing Gohan even more with rage. Gohan reached a new level of Super Sayain. But his cockiness over took him and his father was the one who had to sacrifice him self for it. THAT was the last straw Gohan threw him self into battle and finally killed Cell.

Fast forward 7 years later, Goku was brought back to life, and every thing settled down after Goten was born. Gohan started school in Satan City; it was called Orange Star High School. He'd only been there for two week and already he was a super hero. But there was one thing he liked about school and that was his friends. Gohan never had friends his age so it was a surprise that he made friends so quickly. Yeah so that teased him but he didn't care, he was focusing one thing and that was the girl with black shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and a sturdy but slender bodied. Her name was Videl. Gohan followed her every where, not in a bad way, he was only looking out for her. She did a lot of crime fighting and was also in some sort of bother. When Gohan watched her fight, he was mesmerized. It was like she was dancing not fighting, her movements were planed and powerful but graceful at the same time. She had a good spirit in her, a kind of cocky attitude, but once she was fired up it was difficult to put her fire out. Gohan liked every about Videl. When he was teaching her who to fly he realized he loved her, but never said it. It was hard to keep his Sayain side in check some times. He was Happy to near her…but now she's gone…with him!!

Cause it…

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work that little bit harder

It was me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Make my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

---When the tournament started Gohan thought she could get though this, maybe win. But then again with the other Z-fighters entering it was doubtful but it was prove not only her self but to the other Z-fighters Videl wasn't just a girl, she was a fighter just like them. Gohan remembered when Videl first met Coy. He could see from the corner of his eye, while talking to Goku and Piccolo, what Coy was doing. That sent Gohan's Sayain side off. He couldn't let another guy go near her, epically Coy. Coy was like competition to Gohan, no one was Going to steal HIS mate…hold on where did that come from???

But it was true, Gohan couldn't stand aside and watch Videl with another guy. Gohan felt there was some thing wrong with Videl after she'd met Coy, but she kept it hidden. The fight started with Videl and Coy, he then kidnapped her and then took her away from him…SOME ONE was going to PAY!!!!

Thought I would forget

But I

I remember

I remember!!

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work that little bit harder

It was me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Make my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

---Gohan had to get Videl back, or who knows what might happen!!!!

---END---

Dela-Vegeta: YAY I did it :P I hope u guyz I like it. If ya stuck or lost in the story contact meeeeeee

I don't bite…only when I'm eating lol

R/R PEOPLE….I need more reviews…don't give up on me now!!!! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	14. UPDATE

Hi PPL DELA-VEGETA HERE

Sorry it been soooooooooooooooooo long updated this story but me busy.

I have decided to discontinue this story. It's going no where and I'm not very happy with it. So I'm starting a new one which will be out next week.

If u want my story contact me out for my new story called "Escaping Visions"

Thank you, to all my fans who reviewed and as I said look out for my new story.

TAKE CARE

DELA-VEGETA SATAN XXXX


End file.
